LoveColored Ward
by cottoncandyFRIZZ
Summary: Sinead Starling works in a ward... But Hamilton becomes a patient! What should she do? Based on Love-Colored Ward, by OSTER project ft. Hatsune Miku. For Evanescence456's contest. Hamilton x Sinead


Helllooooooo~~~

This is for the Oneshots Contest of Evanescence456. The story is based on OSTER project's song Love-Colored Ward, sung by Miku Hatsune.

**THOU ART THEE ART THOU GIVE ME A REVIEW DO IT DO IT DO IT**

Sorry if it's suckish, I have no beta. Reviews are highly accepted. Warning: OOCness (Hamilton, because he's sick) and somewhat sappy. I gave Sinead a tsundere attitude because I think she is one. Some lines are from the song itself, so… yeah. 8D

I don't own the song, and The 39 Clues.

-xxx-

I was awoken by the sound of my cellphone's loud ring.

"What is it now?" I grumbled as I flipped it open. "H-hello?"

"Ms. Starling? It's me, Head Nurse Charles."

"M-miss Hannah Charles?" It's twelve twenty am, and I receive a nurse call. I wonder what's wrong. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh, everything is fine," Miss Charles said. "But there is a patient who has fractured bones and fever, temperature one-oh-one point three degrees Fahrenheit."

"Do I really have to go?"

"I'm afraid so, Ms. Starling. You have the potential, and it would be sad if you turn away."

My nurse instincts kept on bugging me. "Don't worry, Ms. Charles. I'll be on my way."

"I knew I could count on you, Starling."

"Thank you." I hung up.

-xxx-

I grabbed a plastic bag with my clothes and all, then headed of to the twenty-five hour ward.

Okay, I know what you're thinking: _Why would Sinead Starling work in a ward?_

Well, I need extra money for my inventions. I don't like babysitting or tutoring, like all the other people do. Working in a ward was a last resort. But afterward, I realized it was fun. I hate sicknesses and infections, but with my Ekat skill, I could help them. This is just a part-time job, however. I have school, the Cahill cause to fight Vespers, homework, and recreation as well.

The ward was a good three blocks from my dorm at Harvard. Surprisingly, that is also where Hamilton Holt goes to college. Anyway, I always see him play sports over at the nearby court, even at ten pm. I get annoyed most of the time because of him and his loud and boisterous friends, especially if I'm watching my Glee or Mythbusters DVDs. One thing is, I don't want to see him at times, but sometimes I do, and I wouldn't tell you the reason.

-xxx-

I reached the ward and immediately changed into my long-sleeved nurse uniform. I greeted the regular graveyard-shifters like Mrs. Hillary Browning, and those I rarely see, like twenty-year-old Andre and his twin Melissa. Then I ran into our nurse head, who gave me the information about the patient on a clipboard. I scanned the sheet, but a line caught my attention.

_Patient name: Hamilton Holt_

I looked at the bed where he was supposed to stay.

_It really was Hamilton Holt._

-xxx-

"Sinead," He said with an incredulous look, "You work here?"

Seeing his face early in the morning almost made my vein pop. It would have, if this other feeling didn't soften my anger. I wanted to slap him straight in the face if it weren't for the witnesses.

"Oh, a fracture?" I said sarcastically. "And a fever? Aaw, so sad."

"Now that you're here, I think I'm a million times better." He gave an almost flirtatious look. Was he drunk?

Well, I hoped he was.

"Shut your trap, Holt."

"Aaw, come on Sinead," He replied."Be nice for a while. You're even worse over at Amy and Dan's. And you won't help me during missions."

"It's because I still kinda hate you." I was uncertain, though.

"But you already forgave me."

"I hate you because you cause so much noise playing ball at night and I can't watch my DVDs!" I said fast in one breath. I hope no one saw me lose my temper. I looked hastily from left to right.

I have reached a conclusion—Hamilton Holt is either drunk, transforms into a waaaay different person after midnight, or is sick. Very sick.

It was frustrating.

-xxx-

I gave him his medicine, but it was no easy task. Seeing that he broke both of his arms, I had to spoonfeed him.

I have _never_, _ever_, been _that_ close to Hamilton Holt.

_Ever._

He smelled good. His minty breath tickled my face. And sure enough, I blushed.

I never thought this would have happened in my whole life. I really hated myself for going soft and blushing in front of his figuratively and literally sick face. It's like he is this trap that I should avoid at all times.

_Note to self: Hamilton Holt is an even more demented person in the wee hours of the morning. Approach with caution. Or better yet, avoid all times._

"Sinead, could you come here for a while?" Hamilton said.

"What." I said coldly as I approached him. His eyes were gesturing me to go near him. As in face-to-face near. He gestured to come closer, and I did. Now our faces are just a hair's breadth away. I felt my cheeks generated heat fast. This is getting out of control.

Suddenly, his face went closer to mine. He smashed his lips against mine. I broke away instantly. Oh goodness gracious, what do I do?

I can't believe this occurred to me. To imagine being called at this time of night to help Holt but was kissed by him afterwards? I woke up in the middle of night. This is not worth minimum wage.

I can't face Hamilton anymore. After the kiss, I ran out of the room, then changed into my sweater and capris. I told Melissa to take care of Hamilton because I couldn't take it anymore. This is serious.

-xxx-

My heart raced as I rushed to my dorm. Before the very embarrassing moment, I was okay, and Hamilton was beginning to feel well. Now it seems that I have gotten his sickness—and by sickness I mean _lovesickness_.

My breath was uneven, my heart was beating fast, and I was starting to feel sick. Upon reaching the dorm, I checked myself. I hung my head in both relief and doubt. Thank God I was out of the ward. But I wonder how Hamilton was doing? I hope he's okay.

-xxx-

From that point on, I wasn't feeling well. I would wait every evening waiting for him to check out of the ward and play sports at the ball court. Without him around, it's like I want to die.

_I'll do anything to see him again! Anything!_

Right, so I think you are wondering why this is happening. Well, I like Hamilton Holt. It's just that I don't want others to know about this. So I act all tough around him.

-xxx-

Even if I cry like a lost kitten and wait until morning, it won't go away. Without him, the illness will stay with me forever! I thought about last night, and regret entered my mind. I should have told him before! What do I do!

I got a bag and headed for the ward.

-xxx-

**OKAY, THAT WAS IT.**

I couldn't think of a good ending, so that happened. Please leave all your constructive criticisms and comments through reviews. Also, I'm giving air molecules to those who review! Don't take those for granted. Air molecules could weather a meteor in a matter of minutes.

**Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope this makes a credible contest entry.**


End file.
